


It Was a Joke, Bro!

by badwolfgoddess



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, Hotel Sex, Light D/s, M/M, Smut, Supernatural Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfgoddess/pseuds/badwolfgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as a joke. </p>
<p>At least, that's how it started. </p>
<p>And now, somehow...here they were in Jensen's hotel room and Misha...oh boy. Misha was showing him that he might play the dorky jokester in public but in private? He was serious business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was a Joke, Bro!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RipUpTheEnding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipUpTheEnding/gifts).



> This was written as a birthday present for RipUpTheEnding who requested "Either Destiel or Cockles" and "First Time". I ran with it. Hope you like it, kiddo.

It was just a joke.

At least, that’s how it started.

Misha was making a joke about the fans that had just asked them to pose as if he had been proposing to Jensen. He teased Jensen, going in for a fake kiss.

It had lasted no more than a split second, just a stupid little joke that was supposed to be hilarious to talk about later.

But Jensen had sort of accidentally gone in as well, playing along and their signals got crossed and suddenly it was a real kiss and even though it had lasted for just a split second it had left both of them a little bit dazed and a lot confused.

And now, somehow...here they were after a long day at the con, in Jensen’s hotel room and Misha, oh boy. Misha was showing him that he might play a dorky jokester in public but he was all serious business and dominating looks in private.

Jensen had sort of known this to be true, had seen Misha act like this from time to time with his children or if something required him to be serious but this? The way he looked at Jensen like he was a naughty schoolboy in need of a lesson in minding his manners? That was totally new.

Jensen bit his lip, trying not to cry out as Misha sank teeth into the soft flesh on his neck, just verging on the edge of pleasure and pain. It was so damned hot and so unexpected that his cock was twitching in his pants, turned on more than he’d been in a while. Danneel was a wonderful wife and amazing lover but all the sexual tension between him and Misha had finally reached a boiling point today and it manifested in the most embarrassingly solid hard-on he’d had in ages.

Misha might be shorter than Jensen but he was strong, manhandling him up against the wall, gripping his hips tightly with large hands and sliding them up and down the soft fabric of his plain white t-shirt, a last minute decision that had turned out to be the best decision he’d made in a while. Rough stubble scraped against his jaw as Misha nuzzled against it, kissing his earlobe, then biting down on it briefly, enough to spark a fire in Jensen’s belly that spread down and suddenly he was a little worried about something he hadn’t had to worry about in well over two decades.

“Misha!” Jensen cried out, voice hoarse and raw. This seemed to work Misha up more because the shorter man was shoving a leg between Jensen’s and he could feel the denim against his straining cock and the sensations were overloading him. He moaned and moved his hands to Misha’s hair, tugging gently at the wild, dark waves.

The two of them continued their semi-frenetic pace of kissing and groping against the wall and with a heated look, Misha suddenly flipped Jensen’s hands up and was holding them in place above his head, turning him around so he was facing the wall, hands above his head and he was helpless and God help him, this was the hottest thing he’d experienced in a good while.

A wet tongue darted out, licking the back of his neck and sending wave after wave of shiver-sensations down his spine. He was nearly trembling with desire now, all but shaking with need and nerves and the newness of it all. Misha’s hand came down to the front of Jensen’s body, working open the button on his fly, working the zipper down in a fumbling move so he could free the hard cock that was fairly drooling with precome now.

He jacked Jensen off a few times, stroking up and down with that same large hand that had pinned him to the wall just moments before and Jensen’s body shook and he was close to the edge. Misha leaned in, biting and licking his neck again as he stroked him.

“You wanna come now or you wanna come later?” Misha’s voice was dark, deep. It was taking on Castiel’s timbre.

“L-later,” Jensen barely managed to stutter out the word. He knew if he waited, something much better was likely around the corner. And he might be more turned on than he’d been in ages but he wasn’t some horny 17 year old either. He could exercise self-control.

Misha growled in pleasure, reaching in to kiss the side of his jaw. “Good. If I take my hands off yours, I want you to keep them up against the wall, can you do that?” Jensen didn’t know if he trusted his voice but he nodded, head rubbing the hotel wallpaper. The texture was bumpy against his cheek. Misha took his hand away but Jensen kept his up, kept them in place. Suddenly, without preamble, Misha was shoving Jensen’s pants and boxer-briefs down around his ankles, exposing him to the cool air. Warm fingers traced the outline of his buttocks, squeezing them and cupping them, kneading the soft globes of flesh. Jensen moaned again, arching into the touch.

A single finger slid up the cleft of his ass, just gently teasing it. “Too bad I didn’t bring anything with me. This ass looks incredible. Another time, maybe. For now though...” Suddenly his ass cheeks were spread and Misha was slotting his dick between them, groaning at the feel of Jensen clamped tightly around him.

Misha leaned forward, his head next to Jensen’s, warm breath on Jensen’s ear as he began to thrust up and down, working his cock between Jensen’s spread ass-cheeks. It was like something out of a goddamned porno but Jensen couldn’t be bothered to care. He kept his arms up against the wall as Misha rutted into him, filthy moans and the steady slap of skin against skin the only noise in the room.

One hand snaked back around to the front of Jensen, grasping his cock again in between strong fingers, rubbing and tugging the sensitive flesh in a fast pace. Jensen could feel the wet, sticky precome running down his thigh at this point. He didn’t care though, he couldn’t be bothered to care.

“Yes!” Jensen arched into Misha’s hand, feeling the sensations building. “Yes, yes!” Misha’s body moved faster, cock almost slipping out from between Jensen’s ass as he moved frantically.

With a shout, Jensen came into Misha’s hand, spilling hot seed all over his fingers. As Misha continued to fuck him, he brought his hand up to Jensen’s mouth. With a gruff “Open” Jensen was opening up, taking those long fingers into his mouth, tongue swirling around and between each one as he lapped up his own come from Misha’s hand. It was so, so dirty and yet so hot at the same time. Jensen moaned again, licking each finger thoroughly, bathing it with his tongue to clean up every last bit of semen.

Misha tensed, grunted and came against Jensen’s back, warm come spurting over his back and ass. A sweaty forehead pressed against Jensen’s as Misha leaned in to kiss the side of his face again. Misha turned Jensen, pulling his fingers from Jensen’s mouth to kiss him once more, holding his hips tightly against Misha’s, their spent cocks rubbing together with a delicious friction that Jensen wanted to explore later.

“Oh god.” Jensen said quietly.

“Call me Misha,” Misha winked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr


End file.
